She was Evil
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Kyouhei's cousin comes for a visit. Hugh gets picked on again. Contains GreySkyShipping Hugh and Kyouhei .


**Takamiya: I have an idea for the other prompt, but it will have to wait until the game has been released in English and I've beaten it. Unfortunately, I take forever playing Pokemon games, so I can't really say when that will be...**

** Silver: I had something similar partially written already... It doesn't fit exactly, but it might be close enough to count. There's a reason I was taking my time writing the original version though, so I can't promise when I'll finish this one either.**

** With that out of the way:**

** Poor Mei... She doesn't have many fanfiction yet. Then again, neither would Hugh or Kyouhei if I weren't the one writing most of them. (The non GreySkyShippers must hate me by now.)**

** Kind of A.U., since Kyouhei and Mei technically originate from the same town.**

"Is this your boyfriend?" an unfamiliar girl chirped.

Almost literally, she chirped – her voice reminded Hugh of a Chatot's, an exotic bird Pokemon known for its high-pitched, cheerful sound when it wasn't imitating others. Kyouhei sounded much the same, in his opinion, so she had the feminine version of Kyouhei's voice. Her hair was a lot longer but the same color brown as Kyouhei's, or perhaps just a shade different. There was a friendly glow in her eyes, accompanied by an aura that was almost obnoxiously cheerful, so strong Hugh could practically feel it.

And that was just his impression after the first five seconds.

She was the same cutesy-but-tough type as Kyouhei. It was impossible that they were anything but related.

"Did you have a sister you forgot to tell me about?" Hugh muttered, going unheard by everyone but himself. It didn't matter much to him; he was just making stupid comments anyway. "...That you were hiding in the basement where no one could see her for the past sixteen years, maybe?"

Somewhere between Hugh's musing and his admiration for the new girl, who was more than likely related to his boyfriend somehow and could therefore probably kick his ass in extension, it suddenly registered in his mind that they were talking about him.

At the same time Kyouhei cooed, "Isn't he cute?" the girl exclaimed, "He's so adorable!" and not only did Hugh not like the direction this conversation was going, but the thought that they shared similarities in appearance and personality _and_ brain waves was absolutely terrifying.

"I'm not cute!" Hugh quickly snapped at them.

It was embarrassing to have his boyfriend and some unknown girl calling him _cute_, but the looks on their faces implied that they'd already managed to forget he was standing right next to them on top of that. Kyouhei even blinked in surprise.

Now that he'd caught their attention, Hugh continued, getting right to the point, "Is this what you called me here for? Because I don't really want to get involved with your little family reunion."

Both of their faces lit up, and Hugh immediately worried that perhaps he had made a mistake, though he almost couldn't figure out what.

"You remember Mei?" Kyouhei asked hopefully.

He wasn't fond of Kyouhei's puppy face whenever the boy felt let down, but unfortunately...

"No, I don't. Who's Mei?"

Hugh was fairly certain he'd never heard of this "Mei" person before, and by extension there was no way he could remember her. He had no idea what Kyouhei was talking about.

"It's been years, Kyouhei, so he probably doesn't remember!" the girl piped up. "I didn't remember either until you reminded me."

Kyouhei looked a little disappointed, but thankfully there was at least one difference between them, and it was that Mei happened to be more on the rational side. If not melodramatic and exactly like Kyouhei when she stepped forward to grab his hands in an unecessary motion that was _exactly like something Kyouhei would do_. Hugh scowled, but went unnoticed.

"When we were really young, the three of us went to school together," Mei explained. "But only for a year, because the year after you moved here, I moved away..."

"She's my cousin," Kyouhei added.

"Um... That sounds vaguely familiar, I guess? Do you have anything more specific I could remember her by?"

"Of course!" Kyouhei replied, in a cheerful tone that always gave Hugh a split second warning that he'd probably just asked a question he didn't want to hear the answer to. "Mei started the food fight in the cafeteria when we were in the third grade. And she stuck gum in your hair, pushed you down in the hallways, and there was that one occasion she tried pouring milk down your shirt-"

"If I recall correctly," Hugh muttered through gritted teeth, "she also attempted to shave you bald once."

Suddenly, he remembered this girl. He wasn't liking the memories much.

"Yeah, that was her!" Kyouhei agreed. "She's a lot nicer now, but it's pretty funny to think about all that crazy stuff she did back then, huh?"

Hugh didn't quite agree. Mei didn't even look like she had any regrets as she stood next to him, nearly doubled-over with laughter. And doing a terrible job of hiding how proud she must have felt back then, knowing she'd made their lives hell.

"I-I'm sorry, Hugh!"

At least she had the decency to apologize, though she wasn't convincing Hugh that she meant it.

"Save it, why don't you..." he grumbled.

But since Kyouhei insisted she were nicer now, Hugh would have to believe him.

The boy was currently blocking his only way out of the room, after all.

"S-so... that was a good laugh, but how about we get back on topic?" Mei asked, eventually finding the breath to speak again.

To Hugh, who hadn't found the situation funny to begin with, that seemed to have taken far longer than it needed to. Then he remembered what their last topic of conversation had been, and he nearly cursed them out on the spot.

"Okay, smile!" she cheered, holding up her phone.

Kyouhei grabbed Hugh before he could protest, pulling him so close their cheeks were touching, practically smashed together, and Hugh somehow heard the shutters of a camera phone closing over his own attempts at protesting.

Mei looked at the screen thoughtfully while Hugh returned to scowling, somehow realizing that a struggle against Kyouhei wouldn't get him very far at the moment. "Hm... it's not bad, but..."

"What exactly did you need a picture of us for?" Hugh asked bluntly.

"For her online blog-slash-scrapbook."

"...What?"

"That's right," Mei smiled. "I'm keeping an online blog-slash-scrapbook, just like he said, and won't you guys look cute on the cover of it?"

She turned the phone around so they could see. Kyouhei looked relatively normal, if his goofy grin constituted as normal. Hugh, on the other hand, looked like a Yamask had just appeared in his bedroom, frozen mid-struggle against Kyouhei.

For a moment, he was simply stunned into silence.

"Man, you guys are so cute together," Mei continued, probably talking to herself. Hugh stared after her as she walked away, struck with mild disbelief.

Noticing his boyfriend gaping, Kyouhei made an attempt to comfort him: "Oh, don't worry, she's like that with all her friends the rest of our family, too. She was showing me her scrapbook before I invited you over. We agreed that it would be a good idea to add another picture."

"...Wait, she showed you the scrapbook?"

"Uh, yeah," Kyouhei replied, giving him a look like, '_That's so obvious, how could you miss it_?'. "It's a public scrapbook, she just loaded it on my computer and showed me all the stuff she's been doing since the last time we met."

Hugh didn't hear the rest of it; his mind was stuck on one word. It took another minute for that word to click, with the amount of shock he'd already suffered in one day.

...Public...

"I thought you said she wasn't evil anymore!" he screamed.

**...So far, this one was the most difficult to write. I kind of missed the mark with it, which is why I also didn't add the "prompt" in the description, but hopefully the amount of bullied and embarrassed Hugh makes up for it?**

** (I'm surprised I made Mei kind of evil. It doesn't fit with my normal idea of her.)**


End file.
